


talk of blasphemy

by screaminggay



Category: Gay - Fandom, None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fiction, Gay, Homophobia, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Song - Freeform, homophobic, poem, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminggay/pseuds/screaminggay
Summary: now there's nothing left,ever since the talk of,B L A S P H E M Y





	

> _I was a girl and you were too_  
>  _That was the problem with us_  
>  _Our genders confined us_  
>  _We were never supposed_  
>  _To be together._
> 
> _They laughed at us_  
>  _Called us names_  
>  _All because we started dating_  
>  _Talking on the brink of blasphemy_  
>  _I loved you and you loved me too_  
>  _Now there’s nothing left_  
>  _Ever since the talk of_  
>  _Blasphemy._
> 
> _They were two boys_  
>  _Just like you and i_  
>  _People said_  
>  _“You can’t be together”_  
>  _And they said_  
>  _“Watch us”_  
>  _They didn’t care what others thought_  
>  _They didn’t let that get in their way._
> 
> _They laughed at them_  
>  _Called them names_  
>  _All because they starting dating_  
>  _Talking on the brink of blasphemy_  
>  _They have the whole world left_  
>  _They didn’t care_  
>  _Because they were in love_  
>  _Blasphemy never got in their way._
> 
> _My best friend was a guy_  
>  _And yours was a girl_  
>  _And they fell in love_  
>  _Their genders didn’t confine them_  
>  _And neither did society_  
>  _They were supposed to be together._
> 
> _No one laughed at them_  
>  _or called them names_  
>  _When they started dating_  
>  _No talk of blasphemy_  
>  _That thought never came about_  
>  _They have the whole world let_  
>  _Because no one cared_  
>  _They were in love_  
>  _With no talk of blasphemy._
> 
> _You see, society is so fucked up_  
>  _Society has these rules that state_  
>  _You can’t fall in love with someone of the same gender_  
>  _Because it’s wrong or morally incorrect_  
>  _People run away scared at the thought of blasphemy_  
>  _Homophobia doesn’t mean you're scared of gays_  
>  _It means you’re scared of god._
> 
> _They laughed at us_  
>  _Called us names_  
>  _All because we started dating_  
>  _Talking on the brink of blasphemy_  
>  _I loved you and you loved me too_  
>  _Now there’s nothing left_  
>  _Ever since the talk of_  
>  _Blasphemy._


End file.
